If Devils Do Cry
by LightOfTheSecondStar
Summary: Vergil contemplates, for a moment, how Dante can still forgive him for his past actions. Takes place after DMC3, slight shounen ai, or maybe just WAFF


A/N: Okay, another oneshot, and this time it's a lot shorter! I decided to try my hand in some hurt/comfort, so be warned: Vergil's a little angsty. But if you like that kind of thing, then read and rejoice! ...And review.

-Ultima

(P.S. There's a little surprise at the end!)

* * *

Young trees swayed from side to side, dancing in the gentle breeze. Under a larger tree in particular, Dante and Vergil were sitting in its shade.

Dante looked up at the clouds and whistled a tune, just a random tune-- something he made up on the spot.

Vergil stared at him intently, wondering why in the world his younger brother insisted on living with his own personal soundtrack... more confusing still, why he was so carefree despite everything that had happened-- to them, between them... _How could he just let it slide?_ He looked down at the grass and plucked a few blades from the ground and let them go, delving deeper into his thoughts.

Dante caught a vague sense that something was amiss, and stopped whistling for a moment to look at his older brother, to find him picking up grass and just letting the blades fall, a look of extreme concentration etched in his features. _Geez, I'm no rocket scientist, but it doesn't take that much effort to pick grass,_ Dante thought, but in the back of his mind he knew that wasn't what Vergil was concentrating on. It was something much more serious. Most likely... he was revisiting something unpleasant.

"Hey, Verge..."

Vergil looked up from the ground and turned his head towards Dante, his own clueless expression meeting with Dante's concerned one. _Is he.. worrying about me?_ Vergil responded with a noncommittal "Hmm?"

Dante inched slightly closer to Vergil, a little miffed that he responded in such a way, but what could he say? That was his brother.

"Is there something on your mind?"

Vergil had to keep his eyes from widening at that. _Am I that easy to read? _Vergil shook his head, dismissing the thought. Sure, Dante had his moments, but he'd just asked that out of curiosity. "No, nothing at all. Don't worry."

Dante gave him the 'Don't-give-me-that' look. "Whatever you were thinking, it sure as hell wasn't 'Nothing at all'." He paused for a moment, and his expression softened. "Listen... if it's about what happened, back at the tower... it's okay. Really. You had your reasons."

Vergil squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away, as if that would make him forget what Dante had just said. _Damn it... Damn it all! Just how did he know...?_

"Not what I was thinking about. At all." He sounded unconvincing, even to himself.

Dante just narrowed his eyes in the 'What-Did-I-Just-Say?' look. _He wasn't fooled at all,_ Vergil realized to his own dismay.

"Yes _it was_ what you were thinking about, and I just told you that it's fine--"

"_SHUT UP_, you don't understand!!" Vergil shouted in outrage. He didn't know why, he'd wanted to be angry at something, someone... "After all I've done, I've caused you so much pain, and yet you _still_ forgive me!? I..." Vergil let his voice trail off, and tears welled up in his eyes, as much as he tried to fight them back.

Dante was silent, eyes hidden behind strands of ivory hair.

The silence seemed to last an eternity, but when at last the older twin spoke, his voice was choked.

"I raised my sword against you, when I should have been fighting alongside you the entire time... I was blinded by my own greed and lust for power... I should have known then, like I do now-- I'm too weak, I don't deserve Father's power..."

Vergil turned away, he couldn't look into Dante's eyes. He'd had to torment himself, for all the things done and undone, he didn't deserve anything, any of what he had now and if Dante hated him, he had every right to!

Vergil started to cry, cursing himself and his weakness.

Dante sighed. "Vergil..."

Vergil turned only to have Dante pull him close, embracing him. His eyes widened, just a little shocked. _What..?_ He pulled away, and looked into his brother's eyes.

"...Dante?"

Dante smiled and wiped away his brother's tears. "Devils never cry."

To that, Vergil pulled farther away, in disbelief. "I'm a devil, and _I'm_ crying."

Dante shook his head. "No... you're still human, human enough to cry, and feel emotion." He ran his fingers through Vergil's hair. "You may've fought me then, but you didn't kill me. Besides, I'm just as much at fault as you are, you shouldn't beat yourself up about it..."

Vergil hung his head and muttered, "You really are a fool."

Dante slid his hand out from Vergil's hair and, going lower down the face, he cupped his brother's chin gently. He tilted Vergil's head so they were looking right into each other's eyes.

"I'd be anything for you, Vergil."

Vergil leaned closer and whispered, his voice barely audible, "Dante..."

They slowly leaned closer, closer, when--

-_BEEP!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!_-

The alarm clock starts blaring on top of the small dresser.

-_BEEP!! BEE-- KA-BOOM!!!_-

Lady's standing on her bed, pointing her Kalina Ann at what used to be an alarm clock on a dresser (it was now a huge hole in the wall) with steam practically coming out of her ears, and her face a beet red.

"STUPID FRIGGING ALARM CLOCK!!!! I WAS DREAMING UP THE _BEST PART!!!!_"


End file.
